


Enemies Evolve into Friends and then Mega Evolve into Lovers (based on a True story bitch)

by Reddieaddict



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, High School, M/M, Modern Day, Reddie, no pennywise, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieaddict/pseuds/Reddieaddict
Summary: The evolution of Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier's epic romance through the years.





	Enemies Evolve into Friends and then Mega Evolve into Lovers (based on a True story bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on how my boyfriend and I met, fell in love, and started dating. All of these things are stuff that actually happened from 7th grade to freshman year of college. This is also why I ship Reddie so hard, cause I had a very similar experience with the love of MY life. lol. I think having been though a romance like their (sans demon clown) is what makes me root for them so much. Cause I see us in them. Idk maybe i’m just a crazy bitch though. Oh, and Richie is based on me and Eddie is based on my sexy beautiful boyfriend!

Seventh Grade:

It’s second week of seventh grade and Richie had just moved into town. 

Up to that point Richie’s family had moved around the west coast for most of his life, but now that he was starting middle school, his parents decided it would be best for him if they settled down permanently. 

On his first day, Richie was shy and nervous about meeting new people. 

He kept to himself and barely talked, which was really out of character for the trashmouth.

The day had been pretty boring until his third class of the day, where he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life (but he would never admit that to himself because he was super in denial about his sexuality)  
Still, he felt instantly drawn to the boy (Eddie). He needed to get to know him, but didn’t know how to go about it. He was super intimidated by him cause he was obviously popular and cool and beautiful and omg his hair is go luxurious!!! I bet he smells like strawberries!! 

As luck would have it, Eddie’s best friend Bev sat right next to Richie in his next class. So, the following day he decides to spark a friendship with her as a way to get to meet Eddie.

Sure enough, Bev and him hit it off really well and she invites him to sit with her and the rest of the losers (including Eddie!!!!) for lunch.

Richie was not good at making friends or good first impressions. He had terrible ADD and always put his foot in his mouth. Still, most of the losers took a liking to him, except Eddie.

Eddie found Richie super annoying and obnoxious. 

He also thought Richie was just trying to get with Bev, so he had absolutely no interest in getting to know him. 

Richie on the other had was determined to be Eddie’s friend. Richie had never felt this way about anyone before. He had never put so much effort or cared so much about a friendship before. 

He didn’t wanna think too much about it, though. He wasn’t ready, so he put it in the far back of his mind.

Richie would try to start conversations with Eddie all the time (in lunch, the hallways, before and after school, on the bus etc etc) but would only get really short responses from the smaller boy. 

He didn’t give up though!

Eddie sat on the other side of the classroom and Richie would do stupid shit like throwing his pencil across the room then yell “oops!! dropped my pencil!” and crawled all the way over to Eddie, just to talk to him.

Eddie was shy and would get super embarrassed by Richie’s antics. He would tell him to stop, but never actually asked him to go back to his seat.

Eventually Eddie began to soften up to Richie. He though he was a little funny if anything, but that didn’t mean he liked him. He thought Richie was weird. 

After sometime, Eddie confronts Richie about why he was trying so hard to get him to like him. “If Bev is into you, it doesn’t matter what I think. You don’t have to pretend to like me.”

Richie, being the blabber mouth that he is, confesses “I don’t like Bev! I only started talking to her so I could get to know YOU! I thought you were really cool, but I was nervous about talking to you.” 

He cringed immediately after he realized that he said. He expected Eddie to be freaked out and stop talking to him, but much to his surprise Eddie was touched. 

After that Eddie and Richie started hanging out more and more outside of school, slowly becoming best friends.

 

8th Grade:

Richie and Eddie were now inseparable . 

They were really close with the whole losers club, but their bond was different. Stronger.

They spent everyday after school and weekends at Richie’s house and watched movies, played videos games, read comic books and watched stupid youtube videos.

They still bickered like crazy though, but NEVER actually argued. It was weird. 

Everyone said they were like an old married couple, which gave Richie butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t really wanna think about why, though.

Nobody really understood why they were so close though, since they had very little in common.

Eddie was super into sports like soccer, cross country and basketball (he wasn’t a “jock” though), he had straight a’s, and perfect attendance. He loved cars and all the typical shit guys like. He was quiet, reserved, and well mannered. Everyone seemed to like Eddie and a lot of girls crushed on him.

Richie on the other had a was total loser (that would eventually go on be a huge art and drama nerd). Richie wasn’t effeminate per se, but he wasn’t traditionally masculine either. lol He was somewhat popular for being a class clown, but no one outside of the losers club wanted to actually get to know him because he was so loud and annoying. He did really well in school, despite his ADD, but that would eventually catch up with him in later years. 

Superficially Eddie and Richie were complementary. Complete opposites in the shit that didn’t matter. On the inside, though, where it mattered they were almost identical. They had similar morals, they dreamed about the same things, wanted to be more that what people expected of them. 

During their sleepovers, they would stay up late and look at the stars together (as cheesy as it sounds) and talk about their dreams and plans for the future.

Richie knew boys weren’t supposed to be this close or talk to each other like this, but he didn’t care. It felt right and if no one knew, what was the harm?

 

9th Grade: 

After years of evading the situation, Richie began to question his sexuality. He didn’t want to be gay! He wanted to be “normal!”

He would cry at night over it and began to isolate himself from everyone, except Eddie. 

He wanted to tell him, but was afraid of how he would react. He would write letters, practice in front of the mirror, and play out the situation in his head, but when it came time to actually talk about it, he wouldn’t. 

Eddie knew something was up and had suspicions about what it was, but didn’t want to push Richie. He knew Richie would talk about it when he was ready. 

Years later, Eddie would tell Richie that he also had his doubts about his sexuality, but was even more in denial about it than Richie was.

Richie was sure his mother would be supportive if he decided to come out, but he was terrified about how his father would feel. 

His dad was a macho man that had a very religious upbringing. He was certain his father would hate him if he ever found out. 

Much to his surprise, he doesn’t. Richie’s dad calls him into his study one day and says he needs to speak with him about something serious.

Richie’s heart begins to race.

His dad tell him that he knows about his sexuality and that he should never feel ashamed about who he is. “If you are gay, I want you to know that you don’t have to keep it a secret. I love you and will love you no matter what. You never had to hide from me.” 

Richie cried and hugged his dad. His whole family was super cool with it and that gave him the courage to finally talk to Eddie about it. 

It never even crossed his mind to tell anyone else or to worry about how people at school would react. All he cared about was how Eddie would feel. 

So late one night (during one of their sleepovers), while they were looking at the stars, Richie tells him.

Eddie is supportive, but doesn’t tell Richie about his own doubts. Richie, doesn’t tell Eddie that he’s the most important person in his life. So much was said that night, but even more was left unsaid. 

 

10th Grade:

Neither of them is sure when it started, but somewhere along the way Richie and Eddie had become very affectionate. 

They had always teased each other and sorta flirted, but it was getting worse? It wasn’t like they were doing it intentionally, it would just slip out or would just happen. 

They had started to cuddle when they watched movies in Richie’s room, during naps after school, during sleepovers, and sometimes just while they talked. 

They would hold hands. First only when no one else was around, but eventually they would also do it around the losers. 

They losers would tease them about it and they would come up with some shitty excuse for why they did it. 

Richie would hold Eddie when he was cold, and kiss his forehead. 

Eddie would kiss Richie’s cheek whenever they would say goodbye. Richie always looked forward to it!

When they would lay around Richie would absentmindedly play with Eddie’s hands and trace circles into his palms.

Eddie would run his fingers through Richie’s hair and sometimes braid it.

Other than the handholding, NO ONE KNEW ABOUT THESE THINGS and neither of them ever acknowledged or talked it. 

It was something that just happened sometimes. All the time. All the fucking time!

 

11th Grade:

Eleventh grade was when things started to get complicated and angsty. 

Dating had started to become a factor in their lives and it stirred up a lot of crazy feelings within both of them. 

Neither of them was honest with themselves about how they felt about the other, but they still acted on those ignored feelings.

When Eddie started going out with a girl, Richie would over compensate and be TOO nice and eager to be friends with her. Secretly, though, he resented her for it. 

He wouldn’t do it completely intentionally, but he started to ignore Eddie sometimes or avoided him after school. 

Even though he couldn’t say it out loud to even himself, it was really hard for him to see Eddie with someone else.

When Richie started seeing someone, Eddie took the opposite route. He would be really standoffish and sometimes even rude to Richie’s boyfriends.

He would become really possessive and would get upset if Richie couldn’t go out or do something because he already had plans with his boyfriend. 

Despite their dating other people and the tension it caused, they both still were very affectionate. They still cuddled and held hands which only made things even more confusing for Richie. 

No matter who Richie dated, there was never a spark or a connection. This frustrated him because he knew he liked boys, but he didn’t seem to actually find himself attracted to any. It was like he was dating just cause it was something people his age did.

He would stop and think about what he thought it should feel like to like someone and was instantly reminded of how he felt the first time he saw Eddie. Now that he thought about it, Eddie and him had a “spark.” He though Eddie was cute. If he had to spend the rest of his life with a boy, it wouldn’t be so bad if it was … “Oh shit.”

Richie is now fully aware of how he feels about Eddie, but knows nothing can ever happen because he’s straight. Richie refuses to be a stereotypical gay guy that falls in love with his straight best friend!

So he starts to force a relationship with a guy who ends up being a total dick to him.

He is determined to get over Eddie, though! So he sticks it out and endures his boyfriends asshole behavior.

Eddie doesn’t understand why Richie is still with that guy if he treats him like shit. 

He even starts to have arguments with the guy and that would only cause fights between Richie and Eddie.

One day Richie catches his boyfriend cheating on him with another guy and is heartbroken.

He goes to Eddie to vent and maybe get some advice. Eddie is livid and says he’s gonna kick his ass. Richie thinks its adorable cause he's so small and angry.

Richie tell him it’s cool. He says he’s gonna talk to him later that day, and asks if Eddie can come over later. He’s like “yeah sure.”

When Eddie sneaks in later that night, he’s expecting to see Richie in tears after breaking up with his boyfriend. Much to his surprise, he tells him that he took him back. 

Eddie is furious about it. Richie doesn’t understand why he’s making such a big deal about it. They have a huge argument over it and don’t talk for two weeks after that. 

Richie realizes that Eddie is right and breaks up with his boyfriend. 

They make up, but things stay weird after that. 

 

Senior Year:

Everything has pretty much stayed the same between them, except Richie now had an undying unrequited love for Eddie that he had to hide. It was tough.

Eddie continued to date around and Richie had to pretend to be happy for him. 

It had just become a routine at that point. 

Then, one night, during one of the loser’s kick backs, they are playing truth or dare. Stan, being the sneaky bitch that he is, dares Eddie to kiss Richie. 

You would think Richie would be excited about this, but it just makes his heart sink.

Eddie is hesitant at first but eventually is down.

Eddie leans in to connect his lips with Richie and the whole time Richie can feel his heart slamming against his chest. 

They kiss … then they keep kissing … and then they can’t stop. Tongues battling, fists buried in locks of hair, and hands grasping on to jackets. It’s everything Richie ever wanted, but it feels like its all a cruel joke. 

He pushes Eddie off and walks out of the house without saying anything. He is planning on going home and dealing with it all another day. 

He was trying not to cry but it was overwhelming, so he breaks down into sobs and he walks home.

Then he hears Eddie calling out his name as he’s running after him. 

Eddie asks him why he is crying and Richie doesn’t want to tell him! He really doesn’t! But Richie wouldn’t be Richie if he didn’t just spill his feeling all over Eddie without a second though. 

“I’m tired of doing this Eds!”

“Doing what?”

“You know what the fuck I’m talking about! Cuddling almost every night, holding hands, the looks, the things we say to each other… and now the kiss? That’s a step too far!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I love you Eddie! I love you as much more than a friend and I have tried so hard not to feel this way for so long, but I can’t! I can’t help the way I feel about you! You are the most important person in my life! Every time I try to date someone else, I end up comparing them to you … to us, and it’s never the same! No one else compares to you! And I tell myself that I need to get over you cause you’re straight, but then you do shit like that that just confuses me! You hold my hand! You lay your head on my chest as we sleep! You get jealous whenever date someone! and now you kiss me!? You can’t do that shit! I can’t be yours if you wont be mine!”

Eddie is shocked but not surprised. Not if he’s honest with himself. “Richie, I would be lying to you if I said I didnt feel the same. I love you too, but … I can’t.”

Richie leaves. 

They don’t speak for two months.

It is two months of torture. Richie realizes how big a role Eddie plays in his life once he’s not in it. He misses him, but knows he can’t be around him. Not if they’re going to be just friends.

Eddie was Richie’s entire world and he couldn’t bare to just be a part of his.

Richie is certain that this was the end of their friendship, and he was kinda right. 

One day, as Richie is heading to class, Eddie walks up to Richie without saying a word and hands him a letter and then just walks away.

Richie is tempted to just throw it away, but decides against it.

He plans to wait until he gets home to read it, just in case things got emotional. 

In the letter Eddie says everything he feels he can’t say in person. He tell Richie that he loves him too and that he is sorry for breaking his heart. That in those two months without him he realized how much he actually means to him. He has loved him for years too, but was afraid of what people would think. He says that he is willing to try and if Richie is willing to give him a chance to meet him at the quarry at 5.

It’s 4:45!

Richie gets his bike and peddles like crazy over to the quarry. He gets there 15 minutes late and Eddie is just about to leave.

Once they lock eyes, they run to each other and Eddie jumps into Richie’s arms. They kiss for what feels like eternity. 

Richie didn’t think it was possible for anyone to feel this happy before.

They talk things out and decide to date in secret for while, so its easier for Eddie. Richie is just happy he gets to be with Eddie so he’s cool with it. 

For a few months everything is cool. No one knows anything about their relationship. Richie and Eddie come over to Richie’s house every day after school and get to be a happy couple behind closed doors. 

Bliss isn’t eternal though. One day after school, Richie’s dad comes home early and walks in on them making out and is pissed. Not because they are dating, but because they hadn’t told him or his mother. 

This whole time they had been having sleepovers, been home alone all day, and were always in his room with the door closed. As you can imagine, he assumed the worst. They told him they hadn’t done anything more than makeout, but he doesn’t believe them.

He asks if Eddie’s parents know and they say no. 

He says he won’t tell, but that they aren’t allowed to have the door closed anymore. Then he had the talk with them about safe sex and shit. It was all humiliating. 

This whole exchange ( as embarrassing as it was) really affected Eddie. Seeing how supportive and caring Richie’s dad was, even though he was clearly upset. It made him want to come out to his mom. 

He and Richie talk about it. Richie says that he is down to go with him, but Eddie says its something he has to do on his own. 

So he goes home to tell them and it goes horribly. 

Richie gets a text from Eddie to come pick him up and Richie and his dad head over. 

When they get there they hear Eddie’s mom yelling horrible slurs and profanities at him as he is climbing in the car. He is bawling. 

Eddie’s mom kicked him out and didn’t let him take any of his things with him.

Richie’s dad is super upset and wants to call CPS on her, but Eddie convinces him not to.

Richie’s dad knows Eddie has no where else to go. So Eddie moves in with Richie and his family, for the rest of the school year. 

Richie’s dad buys him new clothes and school supplies and gives him the guest room to stay in, until they head off to college.

For the first couple of nights though, Richie can hear Eddie crying. So he sneaks into his room when his parents are asleep and holds him all night until he cries himself to sleep.

Every morning he gets up and goes back to him room before his parents wake up.

In later years Richie’s dad would tell them that he had caught them asleep on Eddie’s bed tangled up, but never said anything. He knew that no matter what he said or did, they’d find a way to be together. He’s happier if they are doing it in the safety of his house, than anywhere else.

Plus he had told Richie he never had to hide from him, and he meant it.

Eddie and his mom eventually started to talk again, but it was never the same. She also never asked him to move back in. She never accepted him and always begged him to get help. 

Every time Eddie came home after talking to his mom, he would be depressed and it would make Richie furious. But richie knew all he could do was be there for Eddie. So he would let Eddie bury his face into his chest and sob while he massaged and scratched soothingly on his scalp.

 

College Freshman Year:

After graduation, Richie and Eddie moved into their own little studio apartment. 

During senior year they had saved as much money as they could with their part time jobs and had enough to avoid having to stay at the dorms. 

Eddie was planning on going to medical school (this is also a true story lol) and Richie decided to major in art.

They had the cutest little apartment that was just theirs. all their own.

there are times when both boys will be laying around on a lazy Sunday afternoon browsing through their socials, neither of them saying a word and Richie will pause, smile, and think to himself “I would rather do nothing with Eddie for the rest of my life, than do anything with anyone else!”

not a day goes by where richie isn’t grateful for having Eddie in his life. A boy who he has loved for most of his life and shared every milestone, every high and low, every first and plenty of lasts with. A boy who grew with him and helped mold him into the man he is today.

After a year of hell, Eddie had started to feel happy again.

It was everything Richie dared not allow himself to dream of. 

The happy ending he never knew was possible.

Obviously this is still going on, so I can’t really write more about it, but yeah. They’re happy and loved.

Every holiday is spent at Richie’s parent’s house. 

Eddie now see’s Richie’s parents as his own. He appreciates them for everything they’ve done for him.

Richie proposed to Eddie, and now they’re engaged but don’t plan to get married until Eddie is done with med school. 

They are in no rush. They know they are going to be together for the rest of their lives, so what is a few more years as fiances gonna hurt? lol

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so fucking long! I tried to include as much of our story as possible, but I’m still omitting A LOT! It wasn’t an easy road for us, but I love him more than anyone else in the universe. I don’t know if there is such a thing as soulmates, but if there is … he’s definitely mine. OMG if someone wants to turn this into an actual fic, please do! You have my full support! And tag me!


End file.
